


Moments

by gillianaunofficial



Series: Stella x Scully Prompts [12]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillianaunofficial/pseuds/gillianaunofficial
Summary: An old prompt from Tumblr.
Relationships: Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Series: Stella x Scully Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520597
Kudos: 8





	Moments

All of their singular moments, turned into a collage of themselves as Stella got down on one knee, Scully standing, her mouth agape. All the days and nights filled with love and confusion burning in their minds.

Mid July, they’d met in early June. It was hot, almost too hot. They sat on a towel in the park, a date, Stella had reluctantly named it. A punnet of strawberries and a bottle of sparkling water was between them. Stella’s eyes covered by a large pair of sunglasses, obscuring her facial features. She watched her, her gaze hidden. She leaned over reaching for a strawberry, her fingers caught Scully’s as she closed her thumb and index finger around a damp green stem. She turned and made eye contact with Scully, their faces mere centimetres from each other. She slowly removed her sunglasses, placing them in her handbag, Scully’s eyes unmoving. Stella turned back to her, an electricity sparking between them, a strand of hair had fallen from behind Scully’s ear. Their faces so close, the stifling Summer heat adding to the already scorching feeling that ran through them when they brushed hands. Scully leaned forward, ever so slightly, so slightly that the plumpest part of her lips brushed against that of Stella’s. Another centimetre and they were one. Scully’s lips on hers, pushing back, the taste of strawberries fresh on their lips. Stella slipping her tongue into Scully’s mouth and finding her hand, pushing her into the towel as they lay making out in the middle of a public park. Little moans slipping out of them as their hands and tongues wandered across each other, Stella quickly packing their stuff up and pulling Scully into the nearest public toilet. Her hands roaming over Scully’s t-shirt and shorts, short breaths as she slipped a hand down Scully’s front, playing with her until she came on Stella’s hand, moaning into Stella’s shoulder.

The end of August. They sat on the sofa, Stella’s head on Scully’s thighs, talking and laughing. Stella brought a hand to her back, contorting to scratch an itch.

“You want me to get that for you?” Scully asked, shifting slightly.

“Could you?” Stella sat up and turned around, her back facing Scully. She pulled off her shirt, leaving her back bare, due to her lack of bra. She crossed her arms over her boobs. Scully lay a hand on her back and began to scratch it.

“Here?”

“A little to the left… A bit more.” As Scully hit the exact spot Stella’s muscles relaxed, her mouth opening in satisfaction as Scully’s dexterous fingers travelled around her back.

“Mhmm… That’s fine.” Stella said and Scully dropped her hands. She kissed each shoulder blade, then each vertebrae in Stella’s neck. She kissed the ball of Stella’s shoulder. Stella turned around and let Scully push her down on the sofa, straddling her lap. She let her arms lie limply at her sides. Kisses ghosted across her collarbones and into the hollow between them. Kisses on her sternum and around each nipple, she smiled and let her hands travel to Scully’s hips. An especially deep kiss just under her left breast, that would leave a hickey for sure. She kissed each rib and then the spot just above her tummy button, where she once wore a piercing. Stella brought her face back up to hers and kissed her on the lips. Their noses touched, brushing each other in the intimacy of an Eskimo kiss. Stella grinned and kissed Scully on the tip of her nose.

“Love you.” Scully murmured, her lips on the corner of Stella’s mouth.

“Love you too.”

Mid December. Christmas lights glinted outside the windows as they lay cuddled in bed, Scully’s face buried in the nest of Stella’s hair. They spoke for a while before Stella got up to make some tea. She brought two mugs back and kissed Scully’s forehead as she sat down. Scully wrapped an arm around her. They sipped their tea, intermittent ramblings cutting through. They finished the tea and Scully held her face in her hands.

“You know your hair is beautiful.” She said, bringing a hand through Stella’s locks.

“Is it?” She replied, her hand on top of Scully’s.

“Yes.” Stella blushed, an uncommon pinkness rising to her cheeks. Her heartbeat fluttered and she took Scully’s hand away from her hair, putting it between the two of them.

“Thank you.” She replied modestly. Subconsciously she combed a hand through her hair. Scully pulled the bed covers up around them and shuffled closer to Stella, her head on her shoulder, the edge of Stella’s jaw digging into her skull. She relaxed into the pillows while Stella stayed alert.

“You’re beautiful, you know, so beautiful.” She said, sleepily, Stella wound her arm around her, bringing her flush to her side. Scully had drifted off and her fists dug into Stella’s side. She smiled and kissed her on the head, a private moment of love.

“Oh, Stella!” Scully exclaimed, as Stella opened the little red box, showing a glinting diamond ring. “Of course I’ll marry you!” She said, grabbing Stella’s hands and rising to hug her, tighter than she’d ever hugged anyone before. They kissed with all the passion in the world. Another thing to add to all their perfect moments.


End file.
